Cold-cathode field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art. These FEDs are commonly configured as multielectrode structures, such as diodes, triodes, tetrodes, etc. A number of desirable features of FEDs include vacuum transport of charge carriers, sizes on the order of microns, and high voltage compatibility. An additional feature of FEDs is that electron emission is uni-directional, flowing primarily from the emitter(s). However, known configurations of FEDs do not provide a convenient method of interconnecting separate FEDs to realize reciprocal current flow and simultaneously maintain an integrated device structure.
As such, prior art FEDs do not provide a mechanism wherein charge carriers may flow reciprocally within a single integral device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved FED which provides for reciprocal flow of charge carriers.